


减压测试

by kutnahorabones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutnahorabones/pseuds/kutnahorabones
Summary: 也是以前发在老福特上的现在慢慢搬家过来
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	减压测试

**Author's Note:**

> 也是以前发在老福特上的现在慢慢搬家过来

（一）  
开发组的老大哈利今天决定带着手下去找设计组的德拉科撕逼。  
是这样的。  
开发组的老大哈利是邓布利多一手培养起来的。前阵子邓布利多从格林德沃公司挖了个游戏设计大牛德拉科来空降，德拉科倒是确实有两把刷子，三两下就把新游戏的故事线和架构拔高了三层。  
但以德拉科为首的设计组认为自己的作品是游戏精髓，写代码的不过是搬砖的民工。而开发组当然认为我们代码才是艺术，是游戏的核心。

于是设计组老跟开发组过不去，有锅甩锅，没锅找茬，从内部聊天工具撕到邮件组，从邮件组撕到concall。这帮搞游戏设计的个个精于构陷，可写代码的什么时候认过怂，从来都是抄家伙就上，战况不断升级，哈利决定今天方面去跟他们理论。  
运维部的罗恩一听乐坏了，因为一来他是哈利的好兄弟，二来他从来就看不惯设计组欺负他女神赫敏，立刻放下手里的活儿跑去观战。  
开发组个个摩拳擦掌，但考虑到德拉科出了名的打架怂，所以哈利只派手下功力深厚的程序媛赫敏跟设计组口头理论一番，对方也就派出了同样是女生但是牙尖嘴利的潘西，撕着撕着，明明是第三方的罗恩不好好吃瓜，偏要给女神出头，于是不知怎么动起手来了。混乱中，德拉科被赫敏打了一拳，哈利坏了一把机械键盘。  
听起来都不是什么太大的损失。但实际上影响非常大。德拉科一向自视甚高，整天像个白孔雀一样在公司里鼻孔看人，如今至少一周要带着眼角的淤青出没被人暗中评论，真是生不如死。

哈利的机械键盘是限量版，——这还是小事，德拉科赔了一把同款，反正他有钱，虽然也不知道是谁弄坏的，但是做老大的无非就是要这点担当嘛。  
关键是程序员的键盘都是玄学，没了熟悉的键盘的手感、声音和节奏，就敲不出流畅的代码，哈利换了一把键盘比换女朋友还难以接受，——其实他根本没有女朋友。  
如此这般，开发跟设计就结了不共戴天之仇。凡是设计组那边发过来的需求，开发组必定先论证一番不可行性；而开发组这边实现的效果，设计组一定会找出纰漏。  
（二）  
整个项目效率低下得亲者痛仇者快，公司大老板邓布利多亲自找哈利和德拉科三方面谈。  
邓布利多首先把两边都肯定了一番，你们都是我悉心培养/高薪挖来的业界顶尖人才，公司对你们给予了无比的厚望和深深的信任。  
接着把两边都申斥了一通，你们怎么能打架？说出去丢不丢脸？都是业内top1%的精英，居然打架？有没有逼格？有没有范儿？  
然后规划愿景，我们的公司啊，目标是什么？  
哈利，“一年超过格林德沃。”  
德拉科，“三年干翻育碧。”  
哈利和德拉科一起，“五年做掉暴雪。”  
我们公司的口号是什么？  
“为了更伟大的利益。”  
这时候，因为赤裸裸地说谎被良心折磨得无法直视邓布利多的他俩交换了一下眼神，一秒就接受并且肯定对象的想法，“做梦。”  
这是他们俩人生中第一次在眼神中交换有效信息。

手下对公司愿景如此心服口服，邓布利多当然十分满意，对他们说，那么，你们现在可以握手言和了吗？  
哈利说，那是自然，德拉科·马尔福啊，我不该主动找你去撕。（其实心里想的是我应该在电话和邮件里撕）过去就对你久仰大名，以后还要为了公司精诚合作啊。  
德拉科说，是是是，以后继续电话邮件交流（撕），你的代码神乎其技，以后还是要多多仰仗。  
邓布利多最后给他们画了个大饼，等我们占有了市场的百分之多少多少，肯定发个大bonus。等我们公司上了市，你们都是肱骨之臣啊，股票分下来立刻财务自由走上人生巅峰。  
其实哈利和德拉科都是富N代了，出来工作纯粹是热爱游戏，根本不指望这个养家糊口，哈利的工资根本不够他烧硬件，德拉科的收入也供不起他追限量。  
但是大老板的面子总还是要给的，两人一起点头如捣蒜，是是是，这么多年的打拼就盼着这一天了，一定为了公司的未来努力奋斗。邓布利多对自己的管理能力相当满意，大手一挥叫他们回去了。  
两人一出来立刻一起长吁了一口气，然后在楼道角落里笑，越笑越停不下来。  
笑着笑着互相看了一眼，德拉科立刻切换到高冷模式，哈利也重新带上了正义之师的面孔。两个人都觉得气氛有点不对，这画风切换之迅速，没有铺垫没有转折也太生硬了。  
但是这时谁先走谁就好像是被对方的气场压倒了逃跑一样。于是两人就这么傻站着。  
德拉科打了个哈欠说，烟瘾上来了，下楼抽个烟，先走一步。  
哈利心想，这个理由好啊，这样又跑了，又不算认怂。为了表达对男人之间这种通行规则的认同，他说，同去同去。  
于是他们就一同下了楼。  
然后他们就抽了人生中第一次同一支烟。  
抽同一支烟听起来很香艳，实际上氛围还是很尬的。哈利不是有意的，他一时兴起，什么都没带，只好抽德拉科的烟。德拉科只剩一支烟，于是只好两个人你一口我一口。  
德拉科嫌弃极了，恨不能买包烟甩在哈利脸上，但他也没带钱，——毕竟那时候移动支付还没有很火。可烟民怎么能坐视同事烟瘾上来了而不理呢，万般无奈也得交换口水。  
除了抽烟也不知道聊什么。聊工作内容嘛，三句话一定会讲到两个组的扯皮纠纷；聊公司愿景嘛，真是太假了，明明刚交换过眼神；拆穿邓布利多的白日梦，抱歉，毕竟哈利是大老板一手提拔的，德拉科是从对家挖来的，彼此还没这交情。  
还好德拉科的打火机是小众牌子，哈利正好又知道，终于有了共同话题。  
从工业设计聊到金属蚀刻，还好一支烟很快抽烟了，尬聊也就跟着结束了。  
德拉科把打火机送给了哈利。据他自己后来说他主要是看哈利把玩他的打火机那手势那眼神简直就是猥亵，他实在无法接受自己的东西被人猥亵于是就干脆送他了，反正这些小玩意儿他自己多得是。  
据哈利说，自然是德拉科执意要送他，主动示好。  
究竟原因如何，已经无法考证了。  
总之，哈利得到了他人生中第一个来自德拉科的礼物。  
德拉科看到哈利上楼，作势说自己去街心公园喂天鹅。搞设计的嘛，当然需要放松身心整理思路促进灵感迸发。哈利目测自己还有无数行代码在等他带着手下码。  
两人就这么拿出一副成年人只讲利弊不讲对错的态度面和心不合地分道扬镳。

（三）  
谈话还是有效果的。哈利和德拉科回去以后都跟手下说，咱们以后不要太明着跟对方对着干，毕竟我们也是公司利益为大，游戏上线了，咱们有奖金，公司上市了，咱们有股票。成年人只看利益不讲原则，咱们别跟别墅跑车和游艇过不去。  
潘西跟赫敏私下对了一下口供，她们都认为自己的老大有问题。  
这两个人怎么就突然貌离神合起来了。  
哦对了，潘西和赫敏自从打了一架，反而有点惺惺相惜。潘西这个女人很不简单，罗恩感到压力很大。

说到这个糟心的项目。邓布利多其实早就财务自由了，自由到想去space X去买个火箭发射玩玩都行。但他一辈子的心愿就是想把大学同学格林德沃干翻，格林德沃搞游戏，他也砸钱搞了这个游戏公司。  
大家都认为干翻格林德沃是不可能实现的，因为他们的公司刚从苏格兰搬到伦敦，而格林德沃的公司延揽了一批东欧大牛，产品早已经横扫欧亚大陆了。  
不过邓布利多对手下出手很松快，待遇好，加上他特别擅长画大饼，于是大家也都干得挺卖力。  
人总是要有梦想的，万一将来实现了呢！  
比方说罗恩就等着上市套现娶赫敏。但他没有想过的是，那时候赫敏也可以有大把股票套现了。  
最近邓布利多感觉产品那边整体氛围不好，让行政总监麦格去找个地方开个趴，麦格是猫控，找了个猫咖，说氛围好治愈，但副总斯内普猫毛过敏没答应，最终按照斯内普的趣味找了个乌漆墨黑的酒吧搞。  
活动是工作日晚上搞的，因为周末很多人要回老家。邓布利多随便讲了两句之后说自己还有事，大家都是年轻人放开玩我先走一步。  
氛围很宽松。邓布利多买的都是好酒，订的餐也很好吃。罗恩想了好多游戏，大家玩得特别嗨。  
为了缓解气氛，大家都不知道被安排玩了些什么游戏，反正不管什么游戏最后都是喝酒。  
喝酒这种事怎么能让小弟挡，当然应该大哥先上，哈利和德拉科拦下赫敏和潘西，自己提着瓶子上。  
一开始还是纯喝酒，三句两句说着说着就吵起来了，新仇旧恨一起爆发。哈利说我就烦你这副白孔雀似的神气，自以为了不起。  
德拉科说我知道你看不起我，你就以为你们写代码的最有技术含量。  
哈利说我们代码组当然最有技术含量了，没有我你们那创意都是空中楼阁。  
德拉科说我的创意独一无二，换哪个码农来实现都一样。  
哈利说你懂个屁，我带的人写的代码结构多么精巧运行多么稳定，换别人根本就不是那么回事。没有我你的创意还在天上飘呢。  
德拉科说我的创意来的多不容易你知道吗，回英国我掉了多少头发，我写游戏也是殚精竭虑的。  
哈利说你看我，我土生土长的英国人，毛发多么茂密，明明就是你基因不好。  
德拉科说你怎么还人身攻击了，都攻击到我基因了。  
哈利说我说的是事实，你工作上确实没得挑，就是你这个神气实在惹人厌烦，你以为你真是白孔雀啊，白鼬还差不多。  
德拉科说你确实也是我见过的代码最牛的，但是你能不能不要老是攻击我的生活方式。  
哈利说谁有空管你生活方式，还不是你整天在我眼前晃悠我被迫看到你。  
德拉科说咱们公司就这么大点地方，你倒是送我一件隐形衣啊。  
旁边一阵热闹，喊他们过去，他们只好暂时休战。

（四）  
哈利早上起床时惊悚地发现，身边睡着德拉科。德拉科也醒了，看见他像撞见了鬼。两人一起平复了一下心情，观察了一下满地乱七八糟的衣服皮带、用过的安全套和……自己的身体，无声地确定了自己昨天干了什么。  
不管怎么样还是要上班，两人先后去洗澡、换衣服。德拉科的内裤一塌糊涂，又来不及回家换，只好穿了哈利的。  
这是德拉科从哈利这儿得到的第一件东西。德拉科总是对此愤愤不平，我给了你一个限量的打火机，你特么就给我一条旧内裤。  
哈利就会反驳说你那些打火机都快堆满一屋子了有什么稀罕的，我的内裤可有我的肌肉轮廓有我的dna，独一无二。  
德拉科的衬衫纽扣掉了几个，哈利趴在地上一粒一粒找到捡起来然后缝上。趁这功夫德拉科翻了翻哈利的厨房，用没过期的材料做了拿铁咖啡和培根煎蛋三明治。  
德拉科说看不出来啊，你这么能干。  
哈利说我是孤儿我什么都会我生活自理能力可强了。  
德拉科心想我说的能干可不是这个意思，没默契，算了，就说，你看着挺阳光的，看不出你是孤儿。  
哈利喝着咖啡醒酒，说，你也挺能干的。  
德拉科知道他说的是纯洁的能干，就解释，我爸妈从来不干家务，一个高冷一个脾气大，家里的佣人三番五次地被他们骂得跑光了。别说这点活儿，我十五岁就一个人去局子里捞我爸了。  
哈利说看不出来啊，还以为你是公子哥儿。  
德拉科突然反应过来自己怎么把这件事说出来了，他从来没跟人说过他去局子里捞他爸的事，赶紧补上，哈利啊，这事儿我没跟人说过，可能酒没醒，拜托你别说出去。  
哈利说没关系，我也没跟人说过我是孤儿，全公司只有邓布利多知道。  
他们就这样人生中第一次分享了秘密。  
聊完了家常，大家还是被迫要面对一下正题，哈利收拾地上的安全套和铝箔袋。德拉科猫着腰拿着垃圾桶跟着。  
“昨天的事……千万不能给人知道。”德拉科说。  
“是是，被人知道就完了。”哈利一抬头，就看到了德拉科的鼻子，“唉，你说我们为什么斗啊？”  
“为了……为了……就当为了部落吧。”  
“兽人永不为奴。”  
他们就一起笑了。  
哈利让德拉科坐地铁，自己骑自行车去，这样两就可以避免被人看到一起上班。但哈利最终没有骑，早高峰又打不到车，最后还是坐了地铁，于是就迟到了。  
他没有骑车是因为某个部位痛，一碰车座就痛，一蹬车就剧痛。  
“迟到了？没骑车？”德拉科知道哈利从来不迟到，偷偷拿手机发信，不能用公司邮箱和内部聊天工具发，会被记录在公司服务器上。  
“没骑车。”  
“我把你弄伤了？”  
“根据我对我身体其它部位检查的结果，我们不存在非自愿性行为。”  
“到底是写代码的人，思维就是严谨。”  
“你一下子就发现了，搞设计的人果然观察细致入微。”  
这是他俩第一次非商业互吹。  
但他们这样做，根本就是徒劳无功，因为一到午休，罗恩就问哈利，“他怎么样？辣不辣？”  
哈利一听就懵了。罗恩给他看照片和视频。  
原来他俩在酒吧的黑角落里亲得难舍难分，满嘴胡话，还好酒吧很黑但也有不少人看见了，是罗恩赫敏和潘西把他们一起塞进出租车，车钱还是罗恩给的。  
所以，他们的假装，简直就是欲盖弥彰。他们越是前后上班，越是不说话，越是下属面前骂对方，下属就越乐呵。

哈利问罗恩他俩究竟都说什么了，罗恩说都是商业互吹，可虚伪可假了，哈利微微放了心。  
哈利又问他俩是怎么亲上的。  
罗恩说当时是这样的，有一个游戏输了，要两个人接吻作为惩罚。其实罗恩设计这个游戏是为了让自己亲到赫敏，但不知道哪个环节出了错，玩到最后，一边是德拉科，一边是赫敏，德拉科说算了吧，赫敏更是不情不愿，哈利一把把赫敏拉到身后说这种事怎么能让女孩子为难，放着我来。德拉科说难道我怕了你啊。  
于是两个人就亲得停不下来。  
哈利立刻跟德拉科发信。  
“听说了吗？”  
“听说了。”  
“怎么办？”  
“你说呢？”  
“我们一起读秒，读到3的时候一起把自己的想法发出来。”  
“好主意。”  
1.2.3  
然后他们就同时看到了四个字，“酒后乱性。”

（五）  
邓布利多把他俩叫到办公室，“你们知道，公司是不干涉员工私生活的，但考虑到你们是……”  
哈利立刻表态，“绝对没有办公室恋情！”  
德拉科跟上，“纯属酒后乱性。”  
哈利，“开发组怎么会跟设计组的骚包谈感情，没有，绝对没有。”  
德拉科，“设计怎么可能看上开发那种技术宅，不可能，完全不可能。”  
邓布利多真想大吼一声，究竟是你们自己傻不自知还是当我傻？  
当然他没有吼，而是非常亲切地安抚，“啊，公司是不管个人隐私的，当然了，大家专注于工作，齐心合力……”  
“干翻育碧，超过暴雪，早日上市。”哈利和德拉科异口同声，“为了更伟大的利益。”  
邓布利多心想，确定了，你俩就是当我傻。不过没关系，你们好好工作，帮我操翻格林德沃就行。  
出了办公室，哈利忍不住给德拉科发信。  
“你的人怎么跟你说的？”  
“他们问我你辣不辣，我就懵了。”  
“一样一样。你怎么回的？”  
“我说我不知道。完全忘了。”  
“你就不能说我很辣吗？”  
“那你也没说我辣啊。”  
“你怎么知道我没说你辣？”  
“赫敏跟潘西现在是塑料姐妹花了你不知道吗？”  
“可我真的不知道你辣不辣啊。”  
“你问你的屁股。”  
“要不我们再测试一下。”  
“你当是项目上线啊？”  
“既然我们的事都传出去了，不确定一下对方辣不辣，是不是就平白担了这个名？总要有点收获。”  
“有道理。就当测试。”  
“周五我家。行不行？”  
“没问题。”  
后来他们就一直管这事儿叫测试。为了跟工作中的测试比如压力测试区分开来，他们管这个叫减压测试。  
他们达成共识，减压，就是为了减压。没别的目的。  
为了项目早日完成，为了更伟大的利益，哈利和德拉科的减压活动很频繁。  
哈利写代码讲究严谨，但这方面他思路很活跃，他总希望能在办公室来一发，因为他自己是码农，总是穿得很休闲很校园很运动。而德拉科总是穿剪裁贴身的西装，领带勒到喉口，这让哈利特别容易产生幻想。  
但德拉科不同意，说绝对不在自己办公室搞，这是他做人的底线。他平时天马行空的，这方面倒是思虑重重。  
哈利在这一点上给了德拉科绝对的尊重，他不怕德拉科举报他办公室性骚扰，他怕他太激进，把德拉科这么好的测试伙伴给弄丢了。  
开发和设计的小弟小妹们一开始都暗自嘲笑八卦自己的老大天天对着干，居然一场拼酒就搞上了。但很快他们就痛心疾首自己的简单幼稚。  
哈利和德拉科表面上依然互相嫌弃，但工作中已经变成了如下这般。  
“设计组提的这个需求什么时候你们才能实现？”  
“你们写的这么烂我下次怎么去找设计组撕逼？”  
手下们就想，老大，你多久没去撕过了？你天天帮设计组撕自己人好吗？  
以及  
“开发给的这个代码很可以，你们不要给自己的懒惰和无知找借口。”  
“丢脸啊！我下次挨打都不好意思打回来！”  
下属们就暗笑，说的好像你打回来过一样哈哈哈哈。  
于是看热闹的小弟小妹们都纷纷腹诽，都这样了，你俩还假装互相嫌弃，你们是自己傻不自知还是当我们傻。  
只有邓布利多特别高兴。  
因为项目倒是进展得飞快，内测评价很好，反馈到了以后几个组跟进得很快。  
市场那边也给力。总之形势一片大好。小弟小妹们虽然被push得很厉害，斑秃的斑秃，过劳肥的过劳肥，但一想到公司上市以后，股票套现了先买跑车还是游艇就心情大好，感觉人生充满了希望。

（六）  
新游戏上线了，大获成功，庆功大趴上德拉科给哈利使了个眼色，两人躲到一边。  
德拉科说我要走了，回格林德沃那儿。  
哈利说你能不走吗？为什么游戏上线了你就下线了。  
德拉科说我本来就是格林德沃的人，格林德沃看邓布利多有想法没人手折腾得要死要活的，派我假装跳槽帮他的。要不然我怎么能来这儿呢？我这种人是签了竞业协议的，要不是格林德沃亲自派我来，我同业跳槽得赔多少违约金啊。现在帮完了，潘西也带出来了，格林德沃好像把这事儿也跟邓布利多说穿了，我得被还回去了。  
哈利点点头说的确，我们也好奇你怎么跳槽到对家来的。早知道这样我就带着手下跟你对着干，让游戏上不了线，不让你有机会回去。  
德拉科说已经这样了，过几天大家就都知道了，我先告诉你是为了让你有个心理准备。  
哈利说格林德沃公司总部在德国啊，你回去了我怎么办。  
德拉科说你当然留在伦敦啊，我跟潘西说了别为难你，放下成见齐心合力早日上市，争取多分股票，走上人生巅峰。  
哈利说你能别走吗？就干脆在邓布利多这儿干吧。  
德拉科说我签了竞业协议的，违约要赔太多钱了，我爸不可能一次性给我那么多钱的。  
哈利说要么咱俩都不干了，自己开个公司创业吧。  
德拉科说竞业协议规定我也不能自己创业，你自己也签过你知道。再说创业压力太大了，我怂，你看我回英国这阵子都掉了多少头发了，自己开公司我还不得全秃了。哎，现在项目上线了，你也不用减压了，我走了也没人跟你撕，多好。  
哈利说可是我……我……我也不是为了减压啊，你不会真以为我们是减压吧，我不管你怎么想，我是真的喜欢你啊。说着就哭了。  
德拉科抬起手又放下，说别这样，给人看见了不好。  
哈利带着哭腔说看见了又怎么样，谁不知道咱俩的事啊，你当公司里上上下下都跟咱俩一样是傻子啊。  
德拉科想了想，说，要不这样吧，周五晚上大家都走了，你到我办公室来，我送你个临别礼物。咱们好聚好散。

哈利魂不守舍地过到了周五，他也给德拉科带了个礼物，一个礼盒，有领带、领带夹和袖扣。这些东西德拉科有很多，能一个月天天换不带重样的，可哈利是技术宅啊，他能想到骚包的男人喜欢东西也就这些了，德拉科又不会喜欢机械键盘和液冷机箱。  
哈利进了德拉科的办公室。德拉科没开灯，不过外面的灯光污染亮得很。德拉科背对着他站在玻璃幕墙前面，穿着一件伦敦人人必备的长款风雨外套。  
哈利心想穿成这样估计准备着道个别就走了，不知道还有没有机会带德拉科回家打个分手炮。  
德拉科开始解外套的腰带和扣子，动作很不自然。哈利想，哦，他还要跟我聊一聊。  
德拉科说麻烦你把门锁一下。  
哈利锁了门。他上前一步，絮絮叨叨地说，我也给你带了个礼物，我知道你挑剔，要是看不上眼就随便拿去送人，我不太懂这个，不过还挺贵的，送人也不是特别拿不出手……  
没说完他就觉得自己脑子像烟花一样炸了。  
因为德拉科低着头，磨磨蹭蹭动作僵硬地脱掉了外套，里面除了哈利的内裤什么都没穿，脖子上挂了一条哈利最喜欢yy的墨绿银灰色斜条纹领带。  
哈利已经没有脑子了，他的颅骨里现在都是烟花在四处乱飞、嘭嘭作响。  
“你不是你说做人的底线是……”  
“我离职了，这里就不是我的办公室了。再说都这样了还要什么底线啊。”  
哈利很想哭但是这并没有影响他飞快地把自己扒光。扒光了之后他反而不敢造次了，他紧紧抱着德拉科，皮肤贴着皮肤，像怕他下一秒就消失了似的，仔仔细细地吻他，然后眼泪就流了下来。  
他放开，把眼镜拿下来，手背擦眼泪，越擦越多，顺手用德拉科的领带给自己擦，领带是真丝的，不吸水，很快就透了，他嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地说我回头赔新的给你，用航空件寄到德国去，你放心我绝不赖你这点东西。德拉科就吻了上去。  
两个人在沙发上干，在办公桌上干，手支撑在玻璃幕墙上干，在哈利yy过的所有地方，不说话，像明天就是世界末日那样干。  
哈利拽着德拉科的领带，看着玻璃幕墙上两个人都有点狰狞的脸模糊地映在28楼视野的伦敦灿若星河的灯火里，外面下着大雨，模糊的影子上满是水珠，不知道是打在玻璃外墙上的雨滴还是眼泪。难道德拉科也哭了吗，他也会为我哭吗，哈利心想，要什么人生巅峰啊，这就是人生巅峰了啊。  
第二天早上哈利被赫敏的电话吵醒了。  
“哈利你没看邮件吗？”  
“我还在睡觉。今天周六看什么邮件？”  
“开公司邮箱，快去看。”  
公司所有人都收到邓布利多发来的群发邮件，内容十分爆炸。说是本公司已经与格林德沃公司达成并购意向，以后一起携手打败育碧，操翻暴雪，为了更伟大的利益，大家要努力奋斗。以下是具体人事变动，格林德沃公司的设计组全部搬到设计之都伦敦blabla。  
他们看到的时候邮件组里已经有了很多诸如“恭喜老板贺喜老板”、“为了更伟大的利益!”之类的马屁回复。  
两个人躺在床上举着手机目瞪口呆。  
“f** k.”德拉科说。  
“继续f**k.”哈利说。


End file.
